I'm Just Watching
by Rin Shino
Summary: Izaya has become accustomed to observing his monster. Only time will tell what he will do when a this secret of his gets out. Even for him it is hard to cover the tracks, of nearly stalkerish behavoir. Shizaya eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fic! Please review!**

**Disclaimer~! I don't own DRRR! I don't take credit for the characters! Enjoy**

* * *

Skin on brick, the sound resonated, echoing throughout the bustling streets. Time froze for the man underneath the ex-bartender, his body shaking violently in place. Not daring to even blink, he stayed impossibly still, even as chunks of brick and dust stung his eyes. Shizuo leaned over him panting roughly as he removed his hand from the now present hole in the wall.

I couldn't see his face but I could imagine the image perfectly. The monster would bare his fangs and scream at his victim, then toss the poor soul into the sky as if the man weighed nothing. Sighing in content, I watched from my ledge. Shizu-chan is just too interesting, not to watch.

"No one else can keep up with my monster," I laughed, as a truck rolled in front of the alley way obstructing my view. A frown swept across his pale face, quickly to be replaced with one of amusement. "Fine, if the humans will ruin my view then I guess I'll just have to get a better seat."

Gracefully he leaped from buildings onto the solid street. Boldly walking across the street not bothering to look in either direction. Nothing in this world would keep him from seeing Shizu-chan. Izaya watch from around the corner, careful not to make his presence known.

His crimson eyes focused on the other's every movement. Priding himself with knowing the most seamlessly insignificant detail of the beast. Not only looking at his well-toned arms, that swung dangerously from the momentum of each punch. Izaya took in his entire figure, taking mental note of everything.

I smirked to myself, as I watched over Shizu-chan. Anytime I am fortunate enough to watch him, without having to protect my life, I always pay a great deal of attention to him. The way he moves intrigues me, he uses sheer brute force to power his every attack. Yet, his movements are too gracefully done, his accuracy is quite deadly almost never missing a target. Unless of course it's yours truly.

But I don't even stop there, I love observing the little things. Like today, Shizu-chan isn't nearly in as good of condition as usual. His normally clean shaven face appears to be growing stubble, and his dark brown roots are beginning to invade his bright gold locks.

No one else but I would be able to make these observations, for no one else would even bother to look at the blond. Well maybe except for Celty, but she doesn't have a head to notice things as perceptively as I do.

"AHHHH!"

A loud crash is heard. Shizuo stands in a now empty alley way, he reaches for a cigarette to light and walks off. I assume he's going back to Tom to work for the rest of the day.

It's not fair! Everyone else is getting Shizu-chan's attention except for me. Maybe I should get him fired! Ha! It'd save me from the trouble of having to lure him away.

Hmmm. Maybe I will get him fired.

* * *

**AN: I'll probably continue sometime, eh? I some what have an idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had set a while ago. The usually busy city was now eerily quiet. Expect for the occasional gang member running back to their claimed territory.

Shizuo was pacing slowly through the streets back to his apartment. Anyone with common sense would know better than to step outside in the dark, but his was Heiwajima Shizuo. Common sense didn't apply to him on the most literal terms. He was the definition of violence, and violence was the thing he hated the most. Well after Izaya of course.

He ran his hand through is tussled hair, reminding himself to dye it later on. It had been a long day, his 'clients' were always a pain in the ass. But what else could he do? Every other job he had he'd been fired from. Violence always seemed to make him uncontrollable. This was the only job that he could really use violence for.

Not too far off there was the raven, perched on a ledge. His pale features hidden swallowed by his hood. Why not follow Shizu-chan home? It's always fun to watch him! Now I can see what he does in his natural habitat.

Shizuo could sense the flea somewhere nearby, but he just didn't care to beat the shit out of him. Well it would be fun to crush him like the flea he is, but he knew it would take too long and his chances were slim. He prayed to whatever god or being that had control over Ikebukuro that Izaya wouldn't come near him.

Sighing he unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside removing his shoes. He swung open the fridge and opened a milk carton, grabbing a slice of strawberry cake on this way out. Within a few minutes he downed the cake and the drink and headed towards his room.

Izaya was lurking around on the fire escape when a light shone through a window. He rushed over curious to see what he could find.

It was what appeared to be Shizuo's bathroom. On first glance he noticed it was considerably smaller than his own, and far less modern. It was homey he guessed.

The debt collector yawned and took off his shirt, shivering as the cool air brushed against him. He looked at himself in the mirror checking for dark roots showing.

He stared at the beast for a while not being able to rip his eyes away from the other. He knew Shizu-chan wasn't that muscular, but damn. His crimision orbs, traced every line and detail of his figure. Shizuo was very lean, he wasn't skinny, and his chest was outlined in well-toned muscles and ridges. From the reflection he could see the faint outline of the scar he had given the monster.

I didn't expect to see him in such an indecent state. God Shizu-chan get some curtains or something! Nevermind, don't. How else would I be able to watch my beast in action!

Opening the cabinet below him, he grabbed a towel and quickly undressed. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind himself.

A hand covered his mouth, eyes wider than ever. He had just watch the ex-bartender undress.

I know it's wrong! I'm almost as bad a Mika Harima! No, I was just observing. How was I supposed to know? He is quite a beautiful specimen though, if only he were human! Then I could love him like any other person on this planet. But no you had to be a monster. Fine suit yourself! I'll just have more love for my other toys.

Not wanting to admit he was quite jealous of the other's body. Shizuo was a toned figure, well equipped as well. While the raven, still got mistaken for a female. Not that he minded it helped when trying to receive information.

Shizuo sighed, the water felt good on his tense muscles. Even if he was virtually indestructible, he still sore every now and then. Today was just one of those days. He finished washing himself and stepped out. He grabbed a bottle of blonde dye and combed it through his hair before wrapping himself in towel and blow drying it.

Izaya leapt to the next window, following the blonde into his room. It was fairly plain as well, it consisted of a bed and dresser.

The ex-bartender slipped into a red pair of boxers, and hung his towel to dry. He turned on his lamp, and slid into bed. He stretched, yawning tiredly and flicked the switch off. Within a few minutes he was out cold.

Izaya carefully opened the window, and slid inside. "My, my Shizu-chan you shouldn't leave your window open. People could just walk in the middle of night, and kill you. And then my monster would be dead!" He paused, walking over to the bedside sitting down. "And I don't want you to die~! Well, at least not yet, I want to be the person that takes your breath away."


	3. Chapter 3

He laughed realizing the hilarity of what he just said. "Take your breath away" He thought, grinning. It was quite ironic! Such a term was normally used as an endearment, a somewhat confession of love! No, Izaya Orihara was not some love sick teenager.

He was a God. His main purpose in life was to watch out for his humans and protect them from monsters. He did in fact want to take Shizuo's breath away; he wanted to see the other squirm underneath him, as his knives did their final blow.

He sat on the bed, watching his monster. The blonde had a pillow in his arms, gripping it gently, burning is face into it. His eye danced across Shizuo's sleeping face; he drank in the sight no one was supposed to see. Shizuo's face was a void of expression, everything seemed softer. He looked as if he could really live up to his name "Quiet Hero."

Izaya's smile grew knowing that the beast would never live up to his name. He would surely die, if Shizuo started to live peacefully, because if Shizuo was peaceful that would mean Izaya Orihara was dead.

He would make sure that would never happen. What type of monster would he be if he was peaceful? Shizu-chan obviously needed him.

"It amazes me that Shizu-chan doesn't scowl in his sleep," He said thoughtfully. "He always seems to emanate rage, even when he's calm his eye's send out a coolly dangerous vibe."

Izaya did not feel like a kid on Christmas, he was not ecstatic watching Shizuo sleep. He wasn't sure exactly of to describe this feeling. The closest thing he could compare it to was the intensity Shinra got when studying a new creature.

When Shinra examined Celty, it was the same childlike wonder when the glasses clad man would ask her ridiculous questions, just to know the answer. He knew he had no use knowing what the bartender looked like sleeping, as if a client would come in and inquire such information. And even if the situation ever did arise, Izaya would just push them off. He'd never reveal any information about his monster to anyone; it was his data and his alone.

Shizu-chan looked dumb sleeping, the way his mouth was slightly parted and his bangs lazily covered his face. The way his chest rose up and down slowly at a constant pace, rather than the usual sporadic huffs and puffs he took when fighting. I made my hand move to his hair, wondering how it felt after years of abuse bleaching it over and over again. It wasn't as rough as he expected, nowhere near wiry though.

He allowed himself to run his fingers through the other's hair and contemplate this odd emotion. He sat there sulking; he was supposed to know everything. And here he was trying to think about something as stupid as emotion.

Shizuo suddenly shifted in position, startling Izaya back to reality, as his pillow slid on to the floor. The blonde's arm flopped clumsily on to Izaya's leg and pulled it towards himself.

Izaya swiftly moved trying to gently free himself without waking the other up it would be certain death for him if the other woke up now. Slowly he started to move farther and farther away, only to have Shizuo scoot closer and grip tighter.

He stood up, balancing on one leg and trying to maneuver the other. He hopped back a few steps, but this time when the bartender pulled him closer, he felt ungracefully onto the bed.

Frozen not moving a muscle he laid there, draped over the other's now up turned back. His sheets smelled redolent of strawberries and nicotine. He lifted his head cautiously, to see if he had woken the monster. Sighing in relief, when he saw the calm face again, he paused to think, he knew he had to act fast.

Why the hell is the monster holding on to me!? Is he that desperate for affection? How pathetic! If I don't move then he won't wake up… But then when he does in the morning I'm dead. And If I move there's a chance he'll wake up now.

He completely lifted himself from his draped position to sitting up once again. Began to poke Shizuo's cheek, just hard enough that it would go noticed by the other. Shizuo's arm moved hitting Izaya's shoulder on the way, he turned one again freeing Izaya.

Taking this as a his chance to leave, he made his way back to the window and escaped unnoticed by Shizuo.

"Good night Shizu-chan," He said shutting the window.

"EEEE!"

"What is it!?"

"Can you tell Yumachi! There's yaoi going on somewhere!" Erika said, bouncing up and happily in place. "I have to find it! It might be my OTP!"

"OTP…?" Kadota asked, looking at the hyperactive girl.

"One True Pairing! Duh, you're almost as dense as ShizuShizu!" She said looking as him dumbfound. "You should know this by now!"

Kadota sighed, "Alright, enough bouncing. We have a job to do." He said coolly, walking towards the car.

"But I have to see what's going on! It might be Shizaya!" She turned, pouting as the other got in the car.

"We have a job Erika, now come on." Saburo started the car.

"I'm going to go check it out I'll meet you guys there I promise!" She ran away quickly before they could even shout in protest.

"Time to find out who it is," She said to herself, her bag bouncing behind her in response to her sudden movement.

Erika ran she yaoi senses tingling, following her instinct to lead her to her destination. Dodging cars and sliding through a few alley ways she saw it. Blood trickling down her nose. She stood in front of Shizuo's apartment.

She squealed, almost passing out from a FEELS attack. The window on the 3rd floor opened, Erika slid around the corner to hide before he stepped out.

Willing herself to be quiet she snapped a picture and made it her background. Finally, her shizaya fantasies could become canon! She thought wiping her nose.

Without thinking she quickly posted it on the Dollars Shizaya forum. She was the president of the small group of fangirls. She rolled on the ground thinking of how they would react to her newest update.

Putting her phone back she quickly made her way to an empty parking garage to meet up with Kadota. She had a job to do.

**AN: Thanks for reviewing a following! I didn't think anyone would like this. I'll try to update every few days or so. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was mid-afternoon, in the bustling city. Crowds of people were making their way back and forth from the academy and hangout spots. Loud incoherent voices filled the air, and the only one that cared to listen to all of that was currently skipping.

A cheery smile was plastered on his face, and anyone that was not aware of the informants reputation would have thought he was a charmingly care free college student. It was not uncommon for such thing to happen, seeing as Ikebukuro was a tourist city, with plenty of young girls looking for a match.

And it just so happened today would be one of those days.

"He's kinda cute~!" A brunet that looked to be around 20 years old said boldly, as her friends giggled, whispering back and forth to each other.

The informant already passed the group, but slowed his skipping to a stop when he heard the girl. A smirk made its way across his face, his blood red eyes lighting up, and as soon as both appeared they left without a single hint of them ever being there.

In swift motion he turned on his heel and sauntered back over to the girls, putting on a heart melting smile. "I heard you were talking about me, how kind of you to think I'm cute." He said with a laugh, aiming it directly at the brunet.

The girl blushed, obviously flustered from being heard. She cautiously giggled wondering what to say, it was not her intention to have him talk back to her. "Oh! You heard that! I'm sorry!" She tried to hide her face with her hands.

"Oh~! But it's quite alright, it's not every day such a pretty tells me I'm cute." He pushed a bit more, absolutely loving the girl's distress. Unfortunately, one of her friends, a blonde girl around the same age, seemed to see what he was getting at.

"Don't get caught up with him, Sara! You have a boyfriend!," The blonde interjected, moving herself next to the brunet.

Izaya mentally rolled his eyes and scoffed. It was quite amusing to see his humans act in such a way, as if he would ever consider them as a possibility.

The blonde frowned at him, and turned to her friend twirling her hair on a finger. She then added to make a point, "Plus he's gay it'd never work out. Not to mention his boyfriend." The blonde smirked finishing her sentence.

What? Had he heard right? The great Izaya Orihara, had just been called gay, of all things. Not mention a boyfriend, as far as he knew, which he was pretty damn sure was correct, he didn't have a boyfriend.

Not letting his confusion show he coyly asked, "I'm sorry I think you have me mistaken with someone else I'm Iza-"

"Izaya Orihara, right? I saw your picture on the Dollars forum last night, you're apparently popular here." The girl interrupted him mid-sentence. "I know who you are."

He frowned not liking to be cut off, "Ah yes my reputation does get around." Smiling again he asked her, "Now why exactly do you call me gay? It's not nice to assume preference by looks alone. Although I do admit I'm quite attractive, I'm not in fact a homosexual."

It was the girl's turn to scoff, her blond hair swishing forward as she laughed. "It's funny how guys get so protective over themselves, no need to lie I'm not a bible-pusher. Your picture is all over the Dollars site, apparently you and your boyfriend are pretty big here."

His eyes widened slightly, "Ah, a picture? May I see it, I haven't seen it." The girl took out her bedazzled phone and looked for the picture. After logging in she found it, quickly. "See it's on the front page now, it's really controversial now I guess. Are you two like movie stars or something? I don't see why everyone is so freaked out."

The picture was obviously taken last night, he cursed himself for not being more careful. It was painfully obvious that it was, in fact the great informant, leaving none other than Shizuo's house in the middle of the night. He grabbed the phone looking closer, it was posted around 1am. He looked to the top of the forum and looked for the user.

Damn it! He knew exactly who it was, that fujioshi that hangs around Dota-chin.

"Ehh, no but we are very famous here, if you'll excuse me." He turned around to walk back in the direction he came. There was a certain hat clad girl he needed to find immediately. God knows what else she might have seen or worst documented. He couldn't risk that. Especially if it was so popular as of the moment, it had only been a few measly hours, and already hundreds of replies had been added.

He wouldn't be able to live it down if Shizuo, or even worst Shiki saw. He'd be the laughing stock of the underground world. So onward he ran, to catch that otaku.

Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzz-Bz-Bzz!  
He was annoyed, but then again when wasn't he. The loudness of the city made him want to die. All he wanted was a peaceful life. Of course the damn Flea wouldn't allow it.

"I heard he chases after him all day along!"

"That's so cute~! I wish my boyfriend did that!"

"I know and then his pet name for him is 'Protozoan' Ah! It's so tsuntsun"

"It's a prefect height difference! 4 inches part!"

"They are so cute! I heard they went to highschool together!'

The stupid sound continued on and on. Couldn't stupid highschoolers keep their mouths shut! It was probably over something stupid, another manga probably came out. What was it called…. Yaoi? Yeah that, another boys love thing. Girls these days were just too obsessed.

"Look there he is!"

Shizuo turned his head wondering where this new celebrity was. He'd heard from the girl that hung around Kadota that, boys love things were always big in the city. Maybe a signing?

His eyes widened slightly as a hoard of girls came barreling towards him, he tried to move out of their way. It wouldn't be good if he lost his temper around children, he remembered the last time he tried protecting Kasuka from fan girls.

He pulled himself into an alley swiftly as to not get hit by the raging sea of estrogen, sighing he took out a cigarette.

Opening his eyes he found several girls surround him and even more coming up ahead. The blonde's expression was priceless, he looked like a confused little boy. All girls giggled at the sight and took pictures.

"Can I help you?" He asked cautiously.

"Is it true you call Izaya, a flea?" One girl asked curiously she was probably 14 or 15 years old.

"Uh… yeah." Still really confused as to why at least 20 pairs of eyes were on him.

"You chase him everyday, right? Yelling his name." She prodded again. He blushed thinking of how stupid it must look to have chased him up and down the streets. "Yeah.. every.. day.."

"Why are you guy staring at me? Did he die or something?"

The girls expressions ranged from shocked to concerned. "No of course not! No need to worry!"

"Why would I worry?"

"Haha! He's so tsundere! Obviously because he's you uke, duh!"

"Uke? What is he receiving?"

A chorus of giggles resounded. "Don't be so vulgar! I didn't take you as the type to be."

"Umm okay." He said backing away from the girls only to have them step closer.

"Anyways when did you're relationship with him start?"

"Ahh… Highschool..?"

"You've been keeping it a secret for so long! That's adorable!"

"I didn't think it was…"

"Oh, well we all found out last night so it's fine!"

"Last night.." He pushed his way gently through the girls making it known he intended to leave. "I'm going to go back to work."

"What the hell?" Shizuo stared at his phone, he'd finally given in to its incessant buzzing. Apparently something big was going on, he clicked in his user name carefully as not to damage his phone. He was on break straining his eyes to look at the small text he read silently. Upon finishing and seeing the picture he scowled.

"What the hell was the Flea doing near house?" He mumbled through gritted teeth. "I'll kill that bastard, who does he think he is coming to my house uninvited? If he came he obviously mention harm right? And anyone that harms someone has a chance at killing them, right? Then it only makes sense that I can kill his tiny little ass for threatening me, RIGHT?!" He was visibly angry, a vain streaked across his forehead. Pullling out a cigarette he stomped off to go find the bastard.

However in his turmoil he seemed not to have notice the crowd of scared people frozen stiff around him. Nor did he care to, the only thing on his mind was Izaya.

**AN: Sorry busy and such! Tell me how I'm doing! This was a longer chapter to make up for it! Any suggestions please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

He had too much on his mind, not only did he have his reputation to save, but his pride was at stake. Izaya Orihara was not in love with Shizuo. In fact, he would sooner throw himself off a cliff then be in the 'loving' grasps of Shizuo.

The raven couldn't help but feel self-conscious, it felt as if all eyes were on him. Which was true, even on normal days the citizens were on high alert for the infamous informant broker. But this was different, he loved the attention out of fear and admiration, not as a sick joke.

It was a misunderstanding.

A terrible, terrible misunderstanding.

Of all the times he let down his guard, this was the product. This would never happen again, he would tear down every single one of those girls, from this point on his job was to ruin their lives. He would never let them forget, what happens when you mess with Izaya.

He slid in and out of the shadows, using alleyways whenever they came. Hoping this would end sooner or later that it would all blow over. The Dollars community was huge and still growing; anyone could be a part of the invisible gang.

The informant was charging out of an alley that lead to Sunshine 60, he knew that's where Erika and her group normally hung out.

"Hey Izaya."

Groaning in frustration, he paused. He knew that voice all too well. That shit eating brat was going to rub this in, wasn't he? It wasn't a surprise, if Izaya was a better person he might have even said he deserved it.

The young man clad in a white hoodie stood there smirking, his timid friends were behind him pretending not to be there.

"I never thought you of all people swung the other way, especially for your Shizu-chan~." He purred the last syllables, clearly enjoying every moment.

"How cruel, don't you know it's rude to make fun of people," he said dryly, giving him a scowl reserved for his beast. "I'm not 'swinging the other way' for Shizuo." His voice was ice cold, the crimson orbs sharper than usual. So angered by the claim Izaya didn't use his pet name of the monster to get his point across.

Masaomi visibly tensed, obviously anxious by the other's sudden change in mood. Mikado sent Izaya a resentful look, trying to apologize, immediately looking away blushing. He was just too embarrassed for his own good, the Dollars leader was quite shy. Anri on the other hand, stared boldly at Izaya, daring him to make a move on her friends. This time she would surely end his life, and at this point Izaya didn't think that would be so bad.

Breaking the awkward tension Izaya had placed upon them, he excused himself. "I have business to attend to, so if you'll allow me to take my leave."

He then strode away from the trio, head held somewhat higher than before. Pulling up his hood to cover his face he trudged on. The muffled sounds of the city, drowning him. Sending him spiraling down deeper, hopefully it would suffocate him and take away his embarrassment.

The beat up van was just in sight, stalking over he made himself known.

"Hello Dota-chin." He smiled sweetly, standing on the tips of his toes.

Kadota looked down at the informant, frowning. He already knew why he was here, but he wasn't about to let Izaya come and kill Erika.

"If you're looking for her, don't expect me to help." Kadota said flatly, readjusting his cap.

Lowering himself back on to his feet, he sighed exasperatedly. "What I would never! I just want to talk to the girl and show her a thing or two."

"Iza-Za's here~!" A girl said practically jumping out of the car on top of him. "What do I owe the pleasure. Are you here for tips on Shiz-Shizu! I can help you with those." Her demeanor changing from bubbly to serious, drastically.

"Ah, I not in particular, but I do need to talk with you. How about we go somewhere more private." Wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulling her to the side.

"Awesome! Yumaski watch my books for me." She called from over her shoulder.

After walking a block or two away from Russia Sushi, he stopped. Clearing his throat, trying to think of words to say. He wasn't about to look stupid in front of the teen.

"You're about to talk about Shizuo, aren't you." The hat clad girl said seriously, not even a hint of excitement in her voice. She knew that his was a delicate top with him, he wasn't one to even speak Shizuo's name.

"You always get very quiet before you do, almost thoughtful."

Clearly surprised that he had shown enough signs to pick up on his mood, he straightened up. "Yes, I hope you are aware of what you've done. That picture has gone viral."

"I know," she said with a small smile. "and I'm guessing you don't like that."

"Of course I don't! I don't see this stupid obsession you have with me and Shizu-chan. I hate him and that's that." Face slightly redder, he was doing a good job holding back his emotions, inside he was fuming.

"Tell me what exactly what you were doing at Shizuo's."

"What? I wasn't talking about that."

"I know, but tell me."

Izaya gave her an odd look, deciding that it wouldn't hurt his situation if he told her. It's not like anything scandalous went on, contrary to what everyone else thought. "I was simply observing him."

"At 3 o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Realizing how ridiculous that sounded, but not giving her the satisfaction in knowing that.

"And you had your knife with you obviously," He nodded knowing that he carried it everywhere. "So why didn't you kill him?"

"That wouldn't be fun." He stated bluntly.

"So you get him to chase you for your enjoyment?"

"No entirely, it's just 8 years to have it all come down to a peaceful death in sleep is a bit anti-climactic."

"Ok, then what would you have to gain from being there so late at night? It's obvious that Shizuo would be asleep by then." He stood in silence there was no reason to be there at the time, it's not like he did anything like sleep walk.

"Unless of course, you had an obsession. Although, as much as I would love for him to ram into you full on, as you blush controllably." Her eyes widening slightly as she started to breathe intensely.

Izaya watched as she had her 'moment' not really knowing what to do with her, she was almost as bad as Mairu. It's not everyday you hear that someone wants you to engage in such activities.

"Anyways," she said coolly regaining her composure. "It's become quite obvious you have a complex for him. You gather so much information about him which is relatively useless, even if it wasn't you'd never give it away to anyone else. Because Shizu-chan is your property isn't he?"

On multiple occasions he was told he had an obsession for Shizuo, they thought he provoked Shizuo for attention. Which wasn't totally untrue, he did love messing with his monster. Although, it never really bothered him, he was above his so called humans. This hit him harder than usual, it did make sense.

"As much as I hate to say it, even if you don't love Shizuo, you do feel something for him. A possessive feeling that won't go away, you need to come to terms with these or it will destroy you." She said skipping away waving goodbye.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" The shout reverberated through the entire street, as a man in a bartender get up made his way through the busy streets. The blonde didn't need to maneuver around people, they split apart for him like the red sea.

Izaya had been near his house last night for whatever reason. The bastard probably put cameras or traps in his house, Shizuo would need to be on high alert.

It was so fucking annoying! All day the people have been talking nonstop, about some BL couple and him and Izaya. Didn't they have better things to do?

"ARRH! I'LL KILL HIM." He yelled in frustration, finally picking up on his shitty scent.

Follwing his instinct he ran a few blocks trying to catch up with him. The bastard kept moving! It was getting stronger and stronger, until finally.

A black bike swerved in front of him, he stopped in his tracks not wanting to hurt the horse turned bike. Celty got off typing frantically.

[Woah! What are you doing you could hurt someone]

"That's what I'm about to do! I'm gonna kick Izaya's grimy ass." He growled, trying to calm himself, he was trembling with rage.

[What did he do this time?!] Celty knew Izaya could be a real pain, but whatever it was he did this time seemed to have put Shizuo on edge. Maybe he threatened Kasuka, she thought.

"He was at my house last night for whatever reason, though I didn't see him. And now everyone's talking about it! That bastard probably has a plan. And what the hell does Tsundere mean?"

[….] If Celty had a face it would have visibly paled, so instead she shook in fear. Tsundere… it sounded like those fangirls again. But what exactly was this he was talking about? Izaya coming over, and not provoking him, Erika did say something about him having a love for him.

She shook her head, well ah helmet, it was crazy for her to even think Izaya would have something like that. But then again..

[Have you ever thought maybe Izaya was a tad bit obsessed with you?]

"No duh, he's been trying to make my life a living hell for years"

[Not like that, doesn't it strike you as odd that he didn't try to kill you or anger you?]

"Huh, I guess.. I never really thought of it"

[Maybe he… has an obsession with you, like Erika does with manga]

"You think the flea, likes me." His baritone laugh filled the air around him, making everyone else silent. For everyone but him time stood still. Taking off his shades to wipe his eyes. "Celty have you finally gone crazy, Izaya has been slashing me since highschool. That bastard just wants to kill me that's all."

[Haha… I guess you're right! What was I thinking… I have a job to do don't hurt yourself.]

Waving after her, as he walked away. "I can't hurt myself I'm indestructible."

She rode away, hoping that Shizuo would wisen up. Celty knew he couldn't be physically hurt, but that's not what she was worried about.

* * *

**AN: Hey thanks for following! There was supposed to be a lot more happening in this chapter but it wound up being too long (~)**

**Please remember to review and follow~!**


End file.
